ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Autobots Unlimited
TRANSFORMERS: Autobots Unlimited! Transformers: Autobots Unlimited (aired in japan as SUPER ROBOT LIFEFORM TRANSFORMERS:UNLIMITED) was a TV show that will air in March 3 2013. In the series, when facing a very powerful Megatron, Optimus Prime expands the Autobots by the hundreds, and defeated Megatron. To this day, they are the Autobots Unlimited! Autobot Unit 1: 1. Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck * *Autobot Air Guardian Jetfire - SR-71 Blackbird strategic reconnaissance aircraft' *Autobot Special Ops. Agent Jazz - Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP *Autobot Security Officer Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C45000 pickup truck *Autobot Medic Ratchet - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV *Autobot Espionage Agent Bumblebee - 1976 Chevrolet Camaro → 2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept → Modified 2010 Chevrolet Camaro concept *Autobot Warrior Sideswipe - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept *Autobot Reconnaissance Officer Jolt - Chevrolet Volt *Autobot Survivalist Wheelie - RC toy monster truck *''Freedom Fighters: The Freedom Fighters engage in natural diasters and wars.'' **Autobot News Journalist Blazemaster- Channel 7 News helicopter **Autobot Fighter Breakaway - F-35 Lightning II/Joint Strike Fighter jet **Autobot Survivor Stratosphere - Carrier plane **Autobot Helper Rollbar - Delivery Van **Autobot Sword weilder Swerve - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept **Autobot Diver Depthcharge - Stealth Boat **Autobot gunner Dune Runner - Sector Seven Dune Buggy **Autobot Pioneer Gears - SUV **Autobot hero Landmine - Dune Buggy **Autobot rescuer Longarm - Tow Truck **Autobot hacker Knock Out - Motorcycle **Autobot DJ Nightbeat - Car **Autobot gladiator Springer - V-22 Osprey **Autobot scientist Wheeljack - Car *''Subgroup Squad: This group is actully multiple groups, able to engage enemies separatly.'' **Autobot Sisters ***Female Autobot Valkyrie Arcee - pink Ducati superbike ***Female Autobot Warrior Chromia - blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike ***Female Autobot Leader Elita-1 - purple MV Agusta F4 motorbike **Autobot Twins ***Mudflap - Chevrolet Trax concept ***Skids - Chevrolet Beat concept **Leobots/Voltron (found in W.A.S.P. Base) ***Scattershot (leader) - Black Lion ***Nosecone - Green Lion ***Lightspeed - Red Lion ***Afterburner - Yellow Lion ***Strafe - Blue Lion **Planetrons/ Allstar ***Mercury- Hovercraft ***Venus - Race Car ***Mars - Fire Engine ***Jupiter - Jumbo Jet ***Saturn- Tank ***Uranus - Fighter Plane ***Neptune - Aircraft Carrier ***Pluto - Drill Tank **''APOLLO Unit: The APOLLO unit engages in space activites.'' **Shelter - Tank **Srungle - Tank/ Jet **Delta - Space Shuttle **Gold Lightan - Flame Lighter **Apollo - Apollo 11 Rocket *''Thunderstrikers: The Thunderstrikers are the Autobots heavy artilery.'' **Rocketblast - Thunderbird 1 **Archer - Thunderbird 2 **Universal Soldier - Thunderbird 3 **Seaspray - Thunderbird 4 **Warpath - Thunderbird 5 *''Autobot Unit 2: The second Autobot Unit.'' **Elita-1 - Fab 1 **Tractortron - IR Firefly vehicle **Driller - IR Mole vehicle **Strike - < IR Thunderizer **Blasttack - Missile Launcher **Broadway - Aircraft Carrier *''A-Team Autobots: These Autobots engage in spying and stealth.'' **Kitcat - K.I.T.T. **Lee - General Lee **A-Grade - A-Team Van **Autobot Unit 3 **Mantafight - Stingray vehicle **Lightningbolt and Firework - Chevrolet Siverados **Powerglide - Jet *''AutoKnights: The AutoKnights are medival warriors for the Autobots.'' **Cosmos - Space Shuttle **Sword - Dump Truck **Saber - Bulldozer **Knife - Mobile Crane **Caliber - Steam Roller **Broadsword - Excavator **Halberd - Front-End Loader **Dagger - Cement Mixer Truck *Autobot Land/Space Unit: The title says it all. **Windcharger - Taxi Cab **Brawn - Jeep **Sunstreaker - Chevrolet HHR **Tracks - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept **Hoist - Tow Truck **Trailbreaker - Chevrolet Tahoe Offroad Edition **Outerspace - UFO **Orionhunter - Space Rocket *''Autobot Unit 3: The THIRD Autobot Uint.'' **Juohmaru - Car **Drift - Chevrolet Cruze **Prowl - Chevrolet Cobalt S **Brainstorm - Chevrolet Aveo **Bluestreak - Chevrolet Equinox **Roadbuster - Chevrolet Impala **Huffer - Chevrolet Avalanche **Mirage - Chevrolet Matiz **Hound - Jeep **Chromedome - Motorcycle **Highbrow - Helicopter **Scattershot - Armored Truck **Sandstorm - Dune Buggy **Broadside - Army Tank *Dino Knights: aka the Dinobots. **Dino Tyranno - Tyrannosaurus **Dino Brachio - Brachiosaurus **Dino Stego - Stegosaurus **Dino Sabre - Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger **Dino Ptera - Pteranodon **Dino Tricera - Triceratops **Dino Mammoth - Woolly Mammoth ** Decepticons *Unicron - Planet *Decepticon Empire **Megatron - Armored Mack Titan Tank Truck(Leader) **Nemesis Prime- Peterbilt 390 semi-trick **Starscream - F-22 Raptor **Skywarp - F-22 Raptor **Thundercracker - F-22 Raptor **Barricade - Police Saleen S281 ***Frenzy - CD Player → cell phone **Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle **Mindwipe - F-117 Nighthawk **Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV ***Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion ***Grindor - MH-53M Pave Low IV **Soundwave - Cybertronian spaceship / satellite ***Ravage - One-eyed mechanical Jaguar ***Laserbeak - Eagle / VTOL Osprey **Shockwave - Self Propelled Cannon **Dreads ***Crankcase - Chevrolet Suburban ***Crowbar - BNW Security Vehicle ***Hatchet - Fighter Jet **Sideways - Audi R8 **Constructicons / Devastator ***Scrapper - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader ***Demolishor - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ***Scavenger - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ***Long Haul - Caterpillar 773B dump truck ***Payload - Caterpillar 773B Dump Truck ***Overload - Komatsu HD465-7 articulated dump truck ***Rampage - Caterpillar D9L bulldozer ***Hightower - Obelco CK2500 Truss Crane ***Mixmaster - Mack concrete mixer **Scalpel - Microscope **Boron - Stag Beetle ***Ectomorphicons ****Hornitor ****Scorpitron - ***Divacons ****Prey - Eagle ****Jaws - Shark ****Claws - Lion ***Chaoticons ****ED-209 - Attack tank ****Ejector - Toaster ****Dispensor - Can dispenser ****Hook - Mobile Crane ****Strika - Tank ****Scrapmetal - Walking Tripod **Detructicons ***Dirt Boss - Forklift truck ***Ransack - Biplane ***Dead End - Car ***Reverb - Motorcycle ** Episodes Season 1 #The Unlimited Horizon, p.1: The Autobots tussle against a super-powered Megatron. #The Unlimited Horizon, p.2: Optimus calls in a HUGE squad of Autobots to challenge the super Decepticons. #The Unlimited Horizon, p.3: The 'Bots learn where the 'Cons get their powers. #I Shall Smite Thee!: The AutoKnights go on a mission to stop the united Chaoticons and the Destructicons. #Strikes Like Thunder: The Thunderstikers, willing to go on a mission, find themselves faced with a Decepticon invasion on the base. #Mirror, Mirror: When the Subgroup Sqaud goes out to to get the next relic before the Cons get it, Optimus is seemingly replaced by a evil clone. #Chaos + Cons: The Chaoticons become Megatron's most trusted troops when they steal two relics, the Autobots send Unit 2 and Unit 3 to get them back. #Street Racer: The Detructicons challenge the Autobot Unit 3 for a race to win a relic as a trophy. #Unicron Rising, p.1: Unicron comes to Earth, and the 'Bots must stop him. #Unicron Rising, p.2: The Season Finale: Unicron is close to destroying the Earth, and the Decepticons and Autobots team up to destroy him once and for all! The show is produced by Hasbro Studios and AKOM Entertainment, and animation is by Frederatior and Studio 4C. Theme Song: More Than Meets The Eye by Black Lab End Credits: More Than Meets The Eye Intrumental by Black Lab Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:Hub Shows Category:Transformers: Autobots Unlimited Timeline Category:Transformers: Autobots Unlimited Timeline